


It all started with a text

by ClashofShips



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: College student Juliana, Daddy Kink, Daddy Valentina, F/F, Juliana calls Val daddy and she loves it, There’s a plot somewhere, Val can top me please, Val’s baby girl, have you seen that daddy leather jacket?, inspired by a tweet, older!Valentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Inspired by a tweet I saw on twitter and my brain said ‘why not, let’s do it’





	It all started with a text

Title: It all started with a text

Summary: I saw a tweet, my brain said ‘oh my god, let’s write that’ so here I am.

Warning: Rated M. 

_______________

‘God these board meetings were so boring’ Valentina Carvajal thought as she looked around at her co-workers, some actually paying attention to whatever the head department of finance was explaining while others like her look almost half asleep, honestly who can blame her? She didn’t see why she needed to sit here during the finance breakdown of the company when she could of had her assistant sit in her place then brief her afterward, she very much rather be doing something else or someone, the brunette smirks as the thought of certain brown eyed beauty suddenly occupied her mind.

“Quit day dreaming about Juliana and pay attention, ya.” was whispers beside her and Val growls lowly before turning toward the voice.

“Fuck off Sergio, get off my dick!” 

“Ha! You don’t have one.” He laughs only to receive a kick to the shin under the table. “Fuck!” He yelps catching the attention of everyone including the head of finance who was speaking.

Eva, the eldest of the Carvajal and currently head bitch I mean boss in charge looks toward her sister and her friend and glares at them, while Valentina waves at her sister with a cheeky smile Sergio slides down on his chair trying to hide from Eva’s glare. 

“Please continue...” Eva spoke turning back to the board.

“Coward” Val whispers at Sergio.

“Not fair, I can get fired and you can’t.” He pouts.

Valentina was ready to reply however she got distracted by the vibration of her phone against her pants pocket, pulling out the device her smile instantly widens at the name that flashed on the screen.

‘Baby girl’

She slides her thumb across the screen to unlock the device before bringing up the message. 

‘What are you doing?’ Was what the message said.

Val looks up from her phone, half of the board were almost asleep even Sergio looks about ready to go before her fingers glides against the keys and started typing.

‘Stuck in board meetings’ she typed ‘what are you doing?’ before clicking send.

She didn’t have to wait long for a reply as her phone vibrates again, she opens the message and almost dropped her phone at the message. Juliana has sent her a picture of herself standing in front of the full length mirror in nothing except three piece Gabrielle set lingerie she brought.

‘What do you think? Does it suits me?’ came the message and Valentina counted up to ten in her head before her fingers started typing fast.

‘You look delicious baby girl’ she bits her lips as her eyes couldn’t tear away from the picture.

‘Too bad you’re not here’ the brunette growls before shoving her phone back inside her pockets and abruptly standing up.

“Que pasó” Eva questions startled by her sister’s action.

“Nothing Eva but I need to go, urgent matters.” Val spoke adding to Sergio to let her know what happened with the meeting.

Once the door slams shut after her, everyone sat there confused before turning back to Eva.

“Let’s just wrap this up and we’ll get back to it later.” She sighs, she too was getting bored she needed some fresh air. Everyone thankfully agreed happily and made their way out the board room.

________

Juliana stares at her phone and grins at not receiving a respond even though the message was on ‘read’. Knowing Valentina she probably walked out that meeting and was on her way here, the brunette became excited at the though, she knew she really shouldn’t tease the older woman but damn it was so much fun because then the sex that follows was always mind blowing. 

Juliana sat back down at the vanity mirror and grabbed the red lipstick to retouch the areas that smudged off from biting her lips when she was texting Val before the older woman comes.

It seems like it was yesterday she was exchanging numbers with her in that night club, back then she didn’t even know how old Valentina was both girls were just looking for a good time but months later here they were and she knows a lot of people, namely her friends who knows about her and Valentina do not approve of the relationship because really she was a freshman in college dating an older woman but the brunette made her feel more than anyone Juliana has dated her age maybe age did matter after all.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Juliana smiles as she heard the tale tell of a knock on the door. One of the advantages of renting out an apartment instead of living in dorm room and plus Valentina helps her pay for it even though Juliana had refused the brunette insisted and when Val wants something she usually gets it. The brunette pushes herself up from the chair, grabs a robe to cover herself then walks toward the knock.

She couldn’t open the door fast enough then she was being greeted by the sight of the older woman.

“Took you long enough.” She spoke her smile teasing.

Valentina said nothing as she steps through the threshold, shuts the door behind her before her eyes focus on Juls. She slowly steps toward the younger girl with a predator like steps making Juliana move back with each steps until her back was pressed against the wall and Valentina was pressed against her barely space left between the two, their forehead against each other.

Val leans closer toward Juliana, her breath hitting the girl’s face and Juliana gasps taking in the sweet smell that is Val, her mouth slightly parted, she licks her lips swallowing gently as her eyes glanced down at Val’s lips.

“Val...” she breathes.

“Sshhh” the taller woman interrupts her lips sentiments away from Juls. Valentina’s eyes travels down Juliana’s lips before moving back up to stare deep into her eyes.

Deciding to put both of them out of their misery Valentina finally lets her lips connect with Juliana’s. Juls gasps at the feel of those lips against hers and that was the entrance Val needed to slip her tongue in. As they tongue touched both girl moans at the contact, with they lips together Val’s fingers moved against the strings of the robe Juliana was wearing and unties it before shrugging off the material leaving the younger girl with the piece she teased her with.

“It’s not very nice to tease...is it...” Valentina spoke as she finally pulled away from the kiss.

“Val...” she quickly grabs both of Juliana’s hands and holds them above her head against the wall.

“We’re already forgetting how to properly address...are we?” Val hums moving her lips against Juls’ neck, she began biting and sucking at the sensitive skin.

“N-no Daddy...fuck!” She cried as Val’s teeth bit just a little harder. She continues her assault on Juliana’s neck before trailing her lips back to Juliana’s and the two once more got lost in the kiss. 

Valentina pulls Juliana away from the wall leading her toward her room with their lips still connected, once they reach the room Val pulls away and shrugs off her suite jacket throwing it against the chair Juliana previously sat before sitting down by the edge of the bed leaning slightly back and beckoning for the other girl to come closer.

Juliana walks closer coming to stand between Val’s legs the older woman sits upward reaches out and pulls Juls into her the younger woman straddle her before they found each other’s lips again they could barely get enough of each other. As they continue kissing Valentina reaches for Juliana’s hair and pulls off the hair band tying her hair up. Once her hair was out Val switches their position so the younger girl was laid out against the bed with Valentina hovering over her.

“You’re so beautiful baby girl” the older brunette woman husks out her fingers gliding over Juliana’s smooth skin. 

Her lips started a trail down Juls’s body, she kissed every inch of the girl’s face before reaching her cleavage kissing the smooth skin as her skilful fingers travels under Juls body to unhook her bra, without much difficulty the clasps came off and the brunette removes the material. Her mouth waters at the sight of perky breasts with harden nipples. 

Without hesitation the brunette let’s her tongue swap against the harden bud making Juls shudder before repeating the action once more, after wrapping her mouth around soft nipples and gently began sucking.

“Fuck!” Juls moans as Valentina’s teeth bit on the nipple before soothing it with her tongue while her hand made work on the other breast, her fingers pinching and twisting the nipple making Juliana moan loudly. After a while she switches her mouth to the other breast paying the same attention as she did the other one.

“You like that baby girl...” she hums as her tongue swirls around Juliana’s nipple.

“Y-Yes daddy, fuck...I-“

“You what baby,” She husks blowing hot air against Juliana’s nipple making it harden even more.

“I need you, please daddy...shit!” Juliana’s hips jerks forward as Valentina rubs her pants thighs against her covered centre.

Valentina smirks finally pulling her lips away from Juliana’s breasts then starting another trail down the girl’s body until she reached her covered centre, she began laying butterfly kisses on the outside of Juliana’s thighs so close that her nose was practically touching the girl’s centre. Val smirks as Juliana wriggles around trying to get her to move where she needed her the most however Val carries her kisses further away.

“Val...” Juliana breathes as she felt Valentina’s lips move away from her aching centre. The brunette suddenly pulls away and stood up.

“Valentina!” Juliana scolds frustrated as her eyes zeroed in on the taller woman who was grinning down on her.

“Relax mi amor,” she spoke unbuttoning the white shirt she had on and pulling it off next to go was her black suit pants leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra before crawling back on the bed and resuming her position. 

Once she settles back on top of Juliana she crashes their lips together, the two kiss as if someone who was denied water for days, they continue kissing for a moment until air became necessary and pulls away with Valentina kissing down Juliana’s body until she reached the waistband of the panties she wore, hooking her fingers on the material before pulling it off.

The brunette sets off by kissing the inside of Juliana’s thighs, slowly easing toward the wet centre and once she reached Juliana’s intimate area she takes a swap with her tongue and Juls jerks forward. Val continues flicking Juliana’s clit until the girl above her was thrashing around panting hard.

The brunette reaches out and steadies the younger woman by holding her waist before wrapping her lips around the engorge clit and started sucking, Juliana moans loudly grabbing at Val’s hair for support as the taller woman licked and sucked her.

“Oh, Oh, ohhhhh, fuck!” Cries Juls as Val increases her speed, she clamps her legs down around Val’s head which just made the brunette move faster.

“Oh, my god Val...” Juliana let’s out breathlessly.

Valentina gently nudges Juliana’s legs apart before using her finger to collect the girl’s wetness, with her fingers coated in Juliana’s cum she gently eased the long digit inside the girl. Juliana inhaled loudly and Val waited for a moment to let her get accustomed with the feel before pulling the digit out then inserting it once more she set up a pace that worked well while she continued sucking and fucking Juliana with her fingers.

“Oh dios mio...I’m, I’m so close...” 

At hearing that the older woman added another finger increasing the movement.

“Val...Val...Val...” Juliana calls thrashing wildly as Valentina took a hard suck on her clit, it wasn’t long until Juliana felt herself cuming hard against Valentina’s fingers “Oh god, oh god!” She chats over and over as her chest heaved up and down and her heart raced faster.

Valentina calmly drunk the girl up, licking her clean before placing gentle kisses on bruised pussy feeling Juliana’s clit literally vibrate against her tongue, with a final lick the brunette crawls back up Juls body and kisses her tenderly.

“Hello my love...” she husks waiting for the girl to open her eyes and once those beautiful brown eyes met her blue ones Val smiles.

“Estás bien?” She asks, she was hovering over Juliana with both of her hands placed beside Juliana’s head on the bed so she doesn’t crash the girl.

“Sí” breathed Juls, still out of breath.

“Are you sure?” 

Juliana grabs the older woman around the neck and pulls her down for a kiss, they stayed like that for a while just exploring each other’s lips slowly.

“You know you’re way over dressed,” Juliana mumbles between their kisses.

“Well maybe you should do something about that hm,” Val replies cheekily.

Juliana smiles at Val’s word as she slowly moves her leg between Valentina and rubbed her centre through her panties.

“Juliana, don’t tease...” Val breathes much to Juls’ amusement before the older woman could blink Juls switches their position so that she was now straddling Val, her bare pussy settled against Val’s smooth hard abs. Juliana moves slowly against Valentina spreading her wetness against her body.

“Fuck you’re so hot baby girl.”

Juliana leans towards Val and whispers in her ear “All for you daddy” the older woman grabs at Juls ass, giving it a gentle slap before squeezing. Juliana moans before crashing their lips together while she continues grinding against Val.

She slowly pulls her lips away from Val crawling down the woman’s body, once she reached Val’s bra she was thankful she wore one with the clasp on the front she easily unclasps and discarded it before wrapping her lips around Val’s nipple and began sucking.

“Hm baby, fuck!” Val moans as Juls sucked, bit and used her tongue to flick at the bud, switching between both breasts, once satisfied she crawls down Val’s body and once she reached her panties she easily pulls them off with Valentina’s help. With one hand placed on the bed, Juliana hovers over Val then with her free hand she slides it between Valentina’s wet folds, moving her hand on Val, rubbing before inserting wet digits insert Val moaning at how wet the woman was.

“Is my daddy all wet for me..” she breathes moving at a slow pace in and out.

“See what you do to me baby...” Val moans her hips moving in sync with Juls thrusts. As they moved their lips found each other once more

_________

Both girls fall back against the bed with a heap, after many rounds of mind blowing sex the only noise was of their heavy panting. Valentina turns toward Juliana and began placing kisses against her naked shoulder.

“God no more...I can’t take anymore...” the younger girl pants and Valentina chuckles, leaning over and placing a kiss against bruised lips before pulling away.

“Sorry my love, didn’t mean to tire you out.” She says her tone not apologetical at all.

“Oh please, you’re not even sorry.” Valentina chuckles getting out of bed “I honestly can’t feel my legs and my pussy feels like it’s on fire!” She groans. She was glad she didn’t have class today as there was no way she would be able to walk for a few hours.

Valentina walks around the girl’s room collecting her clothes and moving it to one corner.

“Do you have to go right away?” She pouts as she wrapped a sheet around herself.

“Relax Chiquita, I was just moving my clothes to one place.” With that Valentina climbs back onto the bed, inside the sheet covering Juls and pulls the girl closer to her. The younger girl snuggling in to her.

“Stay with me?” Juliana whispers borrowing herself even deeper into Valentina.

The older woman leans down and places a kiss against Juliana’s hair. 

“Always.” She replies. 

It wasn’t long until sleep overcome both and the two slept peacefully throughout the whole morning and afternoon.


End file.
